This application is to establish a structured intensive one-year training program in Biomedical Imaging based in the Department of Radiology at UCSF. The program will be open to Radiology residents who are in or have completed training. The primary long-term objective of this training program is to produce a cadre of academic radiologists who will become leaders in Biomedical Imaging, and help address the current lack of such clinical scientific investigators. More specifically, the program will recruit candidates who will be mentored by a designated team of clinical radiologists, basic scientists, and clinicians. Each trainee will be affiliated with one of the existing sections within the Department of Radiology, and collaborate as appropriate with researchers from the departmental laboratories and clinicians from other departments. The Department is ideally positioned to provide such a training program, given the long history of interdisciplinary collaboration at UCSF, the depth and diversity of the clinical and research faculty within the Department, and the existing high level of NIH research funding. Trainees will also be able to avail of exciting new developments in the Department and the University, including the China Basin extension of the Radiology Department, which will be adjacent to the new 43-acre Life Sciences Mission Bay campus of UCSF. These new resources will further increase the ability of the department and institution to attract researchers and continue the long tradition of ground breaking, cutting edge Biomedical Imaging at UCSF.